Stoney Eyes
by Ember Kuro Jekitsu
Summary: It seems the Weiss have new parteners. But there's a catch...they're all girls! Now the first mission is issued where they have to work with the new parteners...can they handle it? Future lemon warning.


Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss, but I am the soul creator of the Black Bloods featured in this fic. So don't steal!   
  
This fic has alot of conversation in it, so...yeah.  
  
Plus, future Lemon warning! A touch of OCCness here and there, and some other screwy stuff. You'll just have to read for yourself.   
  
Note--{I have posted this fic before, but I decided to leave Fanfiction. I also decided that this fic needed some work, so I fixed it up. Hope the new version is better!}--  
  
---------------------  
  
Chapter 1:'New Parteners Anyone?'  
  
Omi shifts uneasily in his chair, rolling his fingers over his knuckles. He stares nervously at the door.  
  
"Uhh...how old are these..." he pauses and looks towards the door again, "Girls again?"  
  
Ken, sitting slouched over casually in his chair, smiled at Omi.   
  
He brushed a loose strand of chocolate brown hair from his tanned face, then sighed.  
  
"Well, three are eighteen. And their leader is nineteen."  
  
Omi laughs nervously, his breaths shakey.  
  
He was starting to look quite mental as he rocked back and forth in his chair.  
  
"Girls...GIRLS!!"  
  
Yoji arched a brow at him.  
  
"Omi...you gonna be ok?"  
  
Omi laughed loudly, trembling.  
  
"Ok? OK?! I'm fine, Yoji! Never better!"  
  
Aya gave the young assasin a reprochful look.  
  
Omi instantly calmed down.  
  
That is...he forced himself to stop acting like a psychopath.  
  
Aya lazily cast his eyes toward the window and peered out into the rain. A black corvette drove up and parked just out of the nearest street-lamp's lighted path. Three darkened figures emerged from the vehicle and started up to the apartment's steps.  
  
"They're here.."   
  
Ken peered over Aya's shoulder.  
  
"I thought there were supposed to be four of them?"  
  
Omi looked toward the door and twitched a bit.  
  
Just then the door opened with a soft 'creak', breaking the immense silence that suddenly darkened the room. Three girls stood in the doorway, grinning with utter girlish stupidity.  
  
The shortest one was 5'5 with chestnut brown hair to her shoulders, every bit of it in braids. She had emerald green eyes and pale skin. She had on a grey tank top that had a heart with thorns on it that said, 'Bad girls need love too.', and worn baggy red pants.   
  
The one right beside her had very short wispy blonde hair, and was around 5'7.She had sparkling aquamarine eyes. And very tan skin. She had on a see-through laced white top with a white spagetti strap underneath that was high above her stomach. Also a pair of blue jeans.   
  
The tallest one, around 5'9 had long, wavy, soft blue hair to her thighs. Her skin was a soft apricot color. She had dark brown eyes, and a few freckles on her nose. She wore a tight blue and white tye-dye shirt, and a white peasent skirt that flowed out around her.  
  
Yoji whistled approvingly.  
  
"You know, Omi, I personally like the idea of partners."  
  
Yoji chuckled as Aya glared at him.  
  
"Aya can be such a stuck-up sometimes, eh Ken?"  
  
Ken was staring, transfixed, at the blonde.  
  
"Oh...Lover boy out for some action, eh?"  
  
"Hm?" Ken said distractedly.  
  
Yoji leaned over and whispered something into his ear. Ken instantly looked embarrased beyond all reason.  
  
"I do NOT want to have a sexual affair with ANY of them, Yoji, so back off!!"  
  
The entire room went silent. Ken's cheeks flushed red under the inquiring gazes of the others.  
  
"ANYWAYZ!! Let's get off the subject of sexual affairs, shall we?" said the short one, twisting a braid in her fingers.  
  
Omi nodded in feverish agreement.  
  
The girls laughed and casually crossed their arms over their chests.  
  
"You're clothes ARE awfully tight, you know." Yoji commented, smirking.  
  
"Yes, we have reason to tease, you know. Really...four hot guys...one apartment and...Ahem...Moving on. Sorry we're late." the shortest said smiling. "Ember won't be here for a while, she's on a personal mission. Anywayz, my name is Autumn. I like to work with technology. You know, making computers, deadly viruses, weapons, etc..."  
  
Yoji laughed heartilly.  
  
"Well, don't you brag little miss?"  
  
Autumn's jaw muscles tightened at 'little'.  
  
"And what's with the braids? Are you some kind of freaky girl who cuts herself? What d'you call them? Goths?"  
  
Autumn's eyes flashed at the mention of her braids and by the time he was finished she looked like she wanted to scratch his eyes out.  
  
"Calm down now, Autumn." cooed the blonde, "I'm Ice, nice to meet you all."  
  
Aya watched with mild interest.  
  
"I work out the tactical things on a mission and I'm very good with riddles, chess, and cross-word puzzles." she smiled cheerfully, "I use my daggers or bow and arrow that Autumn made for me whenever I'm on a mission."  
  
Autumn smiled at Ice for giving her credit for making the weapons.  
  
Ken smirked and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Bow and arrow, huh?" he muttered.  
  
Ice tilted her head to the side without looking at Ken.  
  
"Yes, quite fascinating, isn't it?"  
  
Ken blinked and moved farther away from Ice.  
  
The tallest smiled winningly.  
  
"I'm Jade Ella, but you can just call me Jade. I really like melee combat more than sneaking up to kill someone. It's rather rude, you know." Jade laughed, "Although I really don't approve of partners that are males..."  
  
Autumn looked pleadingly at Jade.  
  
"I know you don't like the idea of sleeping under the same roof as a bunch of guys, but they're so hot! Please, Jade?"  
  
Jade sighed apathetically then flopped down into a chair.  
  
The guys blushed. (except Aya)  
  
Aya looks at the girls.  
  
"So...This...'Ember' uses a katana like me, right?"  
  
"Yeah, except she's a girl, she's a virgin... ---"  
  
"Ok ok!! No more over-sharing, please!" Omi cut her off.  
  
"..She has black hair, she--...."Autumn continued.  
  
"How do you know that I'm not a virgin?" Aya asked, cutting her off again.  
  
The room goes completely silent...and then Yoji's hysterical laughter fills the room.  
  
"Oh Aya, I know you're pretty anti-social but..."  
  
Everyone laughs along as well. Aya has a serious look on his face.  
  
"I never said I was a virgin, either."  
  
Everyone laughs again.  
  
Ice smiled and poked at Aya's side.  
  
"Lighten up, you sound like Ember, all serious and junk."  
  
"Weird, we're getting along with girls...I feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone." Ken said, staring at the wall.  
  
"YOU GET THAT SHOW IN JAPAN?!?!"Jade yelled with surprise.  
  
Everyone began to laugh, even Aya. That is until the doorway became occupied by the sounds of labored breathing and footsteps.  
  
Everyone turned to look at the figure in the doorway.  
  
It was a pale girl in a long black trench coat and gothic black boots. She had long black hair to the small of her back, and steely brown eyes. She had black leather gloves with grips on the palms. A large katana was strapped to her back. Her open coat revealed a black cotton spagettii-strap shirt and baggy black cargo pants. She was hunched over and holding her side, sweat trickled down her forehead. Her bangs were plastered to her forehead and her hair and coat dripped water.  
  
The girl's smiles evaporated.  
  
"Ember?!?!" Autumn yelled, "What happened?"  
  
Ice moved toward Ember to help her, but she held up her hand and pushed Ice away.  
  
Ember gritted her teeth.   
  
"I'm fine." She took one step into the room and passed out.  
  
Yoji caught her before she hit the floor and carried her over to the middle of the room. He lifted her hand to find it soaked in blood. He looked over at Aya and the others.  
  
"I think we'll need some bandages, people."  
  
Yoji had lifted Ember's shirt just a bit to reveal a deep, bloody gash on her left side. Autumn was paralyzed with shock. Ice moved forward and kneeled at the other side of Ember, bandages and alcohol on hand.  
  
"Yoji, can you get her coat off and hold her up for me so I can clean the wound?"  
  
Yoji nodded, gently removing the coat and lifting the girl so that Ice could clean and bandage the gash.  
  
Jade sat Autumn down in a chair and began comforting her, Ken was watching Yoji and Ice, and Aya was still at the window.  
  
Suddenly he strode over to Yoji.  
  
"I'll put her on the couch so she can rest." He said, leaning down and picking the girl up ever so gently to lay her on the couch.  
  
Every Weiss member was staring at Aya as he stood and turned to them.  
  
"What?" he muttered.  
  
"Well...you just..." Omi stuttered, "You helped..."  
  
Aya turned a cold glare on Omi before heading down the hallway.  
  
"It's not like I care..." He paused, "I'm going to bed now."   
  
Aya stepped into what seemed to be his room and slammed the door.   
  
"Well...he's mean." Autumn muttered.  
  
Omi sighed and walked over to Aya's door.  
  
"No he's not, he's just stubborn. Aya, it's Omi, open up."  
  
The door opened and Omi slipped in, closing it softly behind him.  
  
"Ok....I guess we'll have to wait until tommorow morning to get to know each other and...stuff." Jade said, laughing nervously, "One question, though. Where do we sleep?"  
  
Yoji snuck away.  
  
Ken looked around frantically, realizing that he was alone.  
  
The girls turned to him.  
  
"Aww, come on!! I don't know!! Just...sleep on the floor or chair or couch or....or...STOP STARING AT ME!!!" He darts down the hallway into his own room.  
  
"Umm...o...k....then...." Ice said, twitching.  
  
Autumn pounced on the chair.  
  
"MINE!!!"  
  
Jade stole the free couch.  
  
Ice looked around, not really having enough time to react to the current chairless situation. Sighing angrily, she stomped off toward Ken's room. He hadn't closed the door so she welcomed herself in.  
  
"Helluuu?"  
  
The room was tidy enough, spare a few stray pairs of underpants lying around. She began to explore the room when Ken's head popped out of the bathroom door.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!?!?"  
  
Ice jumped, dropping a bag she had been rummaging through onto the floor.  
  
After she recollected herself, she let a sly grin slide into place on her lips.  
  
"I see you have...-special- ways of entertaining yourself."  
  
Ken stuttered a moment before losing his balance, falling flat on his face.  
  
Ice rolled her eyes, walking toward him.  
  
"The floor can be a bit slippery, yes?"  
  
Ken groaned.  
  
"Listen, I need somewhere to sleep. I'm -not- sleeping on the floor."  
  
"Why not?" He whined.  
  
She gave him a dull look, then turned her gaze on his bed.  
  
Ken's eyes widened.  
  
"No...you're -not- sleeping with me in -my- bed!!!"  
  
Ice looked scandalized.  
  
"I would never sleep in the same room with you."  
  
"Then..." Ken paused, "Why were you giving -my- bed a meaningful look."  
  
An evil grin formed on her lips.  
  
---  
  
Ken sat outside his door, a grim expression on his face.  
  
"I hate women..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And that's the first chapter! Pretty neat, huh?! No? Well...poo... Review anyway! 


End file.
